english_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Lesson Plan The Outsiders (Students who have repeated English 10)
The Outsiders Created by Erin Hall ID #: 30163 Subject Area: English and Literature Grade Level: 10 Lesson Summary The students who are currently taking English 10 for the second, even third time, will be creating a PowerPoint in which they list and describe the conflicts and types of conflicts that exist in the story. SOLs: 10.4 The student will read, comprehend, and analyze literary texts of different cultures and eras. ---- Learning Objectives and Computer Functions This lesson plan uses 1 objectives. ---- Problem Problem Nature This particular group of students was extremely interested in the conflicts within the story, maybe because they have personal conflicts themselves and can relate. Problem Data generated Notes on Using Data Problem Statement It is hard to remember all of the conflicts and types of conflicts that exist in the story, so you will be creating a PowerPoint that describes and depicts the conflicts that exist in the story (include at least five pictures). ---- Data Manipulation Instructions The learner used computers at intermediate level Integration Strategies Students will make a list of the types of conflicts discussed in class (man versus man, man versus self, and man versus nature). Students will then go through the book making a list of the conflicts and putting them under the correct type of conflict. Organization Strategies Students will group the conflicts under the appropriate category. Elaboration Strategies Students will be thinking of ways in which they can depict these conflicts (which pictures could they use on the internet). ---- Results Presentation Students will complete a PowerPoint presentation that lists the conflicts, types of conflicts, and pictures that depict the conflicts. ---- Activities Activities Before Using the Computer Students will make a list of the types of conflicts discussed in class (man versus man, man versus self, and man versus nature). Students will then go through the book making a list of the conflicts and putting them under the correct type of conflict. They will find pictures that represent the conflicts (at least five pictures). Strategies to develop students' attitudes towards the problem, motivation, and overall mindfulness: I will make sure that students have put the conflicts under the appropriate categories and included at least five pictures. Students will be encouraged to find the most creative pictures they can find and be as imaginative as possible. For example, they can find a picture of two boys getting in a fight, which would represent Ponyboy\\\'s fight in the novel. Activities While Using the Computer Students will work at the computer indiv Group Information: Activities After Using the Computer Students will present their presentations, so they can practice as to how they will present them. Supporting Activities We will go to the library, so every student will have a computer. If for some reason they don\\\'t, they will study for their upcoming test on The Outsiders. ---- Assessment Students will be assessed by means of: *Presentation Included in the assessment: There will be a rubric that will list everything students need to cover in their presentation (conflicts, types, pictures). NTeQ Home | Lesson Planner Home Questions or comments? webmaster@nteq.com Copyright ©2001 by